


Swordbending and innuendos

by Indrel



Series: Zukka week 2021 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Slash, Sexual innuendos, Swordfighting, Swords, Zukka Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: Sokka asks Zuko to swordbend with him (and totally don't get a bi awakening while doing so). Unfortunately Katara and the rest of the gaang completely misunderstand Sokka when he tells them about the sparring and they all end up wishing brainbleach was a thing. Except for Toph who thinks its all hilariousZukka Week Day 1: Swords
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210442
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Swordbending and innuendos

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom so I'm still getting my hand on the characterization. I also wrote this whole thing in a single day because I forgot Zukka day started today but really wanted to get something done. I also don't have a beta so there might be some mistakes in this
> 
> There's no actual sexual content in this fic, just a lot of misunderstanding

It was a slow day in the Western Air Temple and Sokka was bored out of his mind. Now normally he would make a schedule, or a list or maybe some plans over this or that. Unfortunately, he could only do so many lists, schedules and plans before he ran out of things to list, schedule and plan. He had even made a list rakning the pros and cons of making Momo Fire Lord! (Note to self: while the current Jerk lord totally sucked, replacing him with a violence loving flying lemur might not be his best plan to date. Though it would be funny).

He couldn’t go to Katara either. Not only because she was off training Aang, but because she would just tell him to do some chore if he was bored. Newsflash Katara, chores were even more boring!

Aang was unavailable for the same reason, obviously. Toph was unfortunately a no go as well. He had tried to engage her in some game earlier and she had thrown a rock at his head. Since he rather liked his head Sokka had wisely decided to leave her alone. 

Now, he _could_ go with Haru and the kids to explore the temple but then he’d had to look at Haru’s stupid mustache and he already got enough of that at mealtimes. Plus being around the kids for too long was kinda exhausting. 

Suddenly Sokka saw Zuko walking past, a sword hanging from his back. Zuko, Prince Jerkbender himself, their recent enemy turned ally. Sokka had fought against him more times than he could count and yet he had _never_ seen him carry a sword. Curiosity bubbled up within him and before he stopped to think things through he had called out to Zuko; “Oi, Jerkbender, can you use that sword?”

Zuko paused and turned to look at him beneath that dark fringe of his. The hair framed his golden eyes and gave him an almost mysterious appearance. It was a clear upgrade from that horrible ponytail he had sported when they first met.

“Of course I can use it, and its _swords_ , not sword”, he said in his raspy voice that always managed to send shivers down Sokka’s spine. He reckoned he would never get used to it, no matter how long Zuko spent on the good side. At least he wasn’t screaming, though his voice was pretty sulky. 

“Oh yeah?” Sokka rose to his feet and directed a confident smirk Zuko’s way. “Prove it.”

Zuko raised his single eyebrow. “Prove it how?”

“Swordbend with me!” 

A huff that almost sounded like it could have been a laugh escaped Zuko’s lips. It was a surprisingly nice sound. Sokka couldn't help but wonder what a real laugh would sound like from him. “Sword _bend_?”

“That’s right! I challenge you to a swordbending kai!”

This time Zuko’s lips definitely twitched upwards. “It doesn't work that way.”

“So you're scared you’ll lose, huh?”

A familiar scowl immediately twisted Zuko’s features. Sokka had almost - but only almost - forgotten what it looked like. “All right, let's do it. Just don’t go running to complain to Katara when you lose.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, Jerkbender.”

They ended up in an empty courtyard together. The thought did pass Sokka’s mind that this would be the perfect opportunity for Zuko to kill him and push his body over the edge to hide all evidence of it, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Zuko had supposedly changed and he _had_ spent a whole trip alone with Aang only a few days prior without anything happening. He was safe … probably. 

Then Zuko pulled off his shirt and for a moment Sokka's mind blacked out, eyes fixated on the expanse of skin suddenly revealed to him. Zuko was _ripped_ , with abs and pectorals for days. Some old scars crisscrossed otherwise perfect pale skin.

There was a sweeping feeling in Sokka’s stomach and a sudden dryness in his mouth. Heat rushed into his cheeks unbidden. Of all people he had not expected he would ever be jealous of Zuko for anything, but here he was, apparently jealous of Zuko’s muscles.

"You're ready?" Zuko asked and drew his sword from its sheath. And then he separated his sword into two, twirling them around in his hands. Which was … unfairly cool. Very cool. Ice cold. Not at all hot. No, just very very cool. Yup. 

"Uh huh, yup, I'm absolutely ready."

"Really? Because you haven't drawn your sword yet", Zuko said with a smirk. Sokka had never seen that expression on his face before and despite it being on Sokka’s behalf, he found himself wanting to see it again.

Then Zuko’s words processed and he blushed, quickly pulling his sword from its sheath and getting into the stance Piando had shown him. Across from him Zuko got into stance again.

"Alright let's go, pretty boy", Sokka taunted and frowned when Zuko’s face turned bright red in response. He shrugged and instead of thinking about it lunged forwards, thrusting his sword at Zuko. Zuko swept it to the side with one of his own and then jumped forward to make a sweep towards Sokka’s side but he jumped back at the last second.

A grin grew over his face unbidden. Zuko was better than he thought he would be so this should actually be fun.

They exchanged a series of quick blows, sweeping their swords at each other but either parrying or dodging out of the way. Zuko moved with the grace of someone who had trained with his swords for years. Sokka recognized many of them from his own training with Piando and couldn’t help but grow curious if there was a connection there. The odds that the crown prince of the Fire Nation had learnt from the best swordsman in the Fire Nation weren't that bad, after all.

Sokka on the other hand, while recognizing most moves and knowing about them theoretically, hadn’t had the time to practice for long. It had only been about a month at this time and between all the running for their lives, he didn't have as much time to practice as he would have liked. So he didn’t bother to try and depend on any fancy moves and just let his ingrained warrior instincts carry him wherever they lead him. And as Piando had once complimented him on, he used his creativity and the environment to his advantage.

Sokka kicked stones into Zuko’s path to make him trip, he jumped onto fallen rubble to gain the high ground, he fainted to trick Zuko to move certain ways that benefited him and he used unconventional and risky moves that failed as many times as they were successful.

He was lucky neither of them was actually trying to hurt the other and kept their swords from touching skin or Sokka would probably have paid dearly for some of the things he did. But now they managed to confuse Zuko a great deal. 

“What are you doing?” Zuko burst out after Sokka pulled off a risky move. He had twirled around in a piruett to make a two handed hack from above towards Zuko’s head. Zuko had in turn managed to catch his blade by crossing both his own and was holding Sokka’s sword in place there. They were both testing the other’s stance, pushing forward lightly but neither of them was doing anything to break the hold. “That’s not an actual move!”

“Oh I’m sorry, Prince I-know-everything-about-swords, that I don’t know every move there is to know. I didn’t have much formal training you know!”

He scowled at him between their crossed swords, but it didn’t feel as impressive as the one Zuko directed back at him. That scar really gave him an unfair advantage in scowling competitions. 

Suddenly Zuko pushed at Sokka’s sword with much greater force, making Sokka stumble backwards and freeing their swords from the hold. Before Sokka could regain his balance, Zuko crowded close. He caught Sokka’s sword with the flat of one of his blades and twirled it around in a quick motion, breaking Sokka’s grip and making the black sword go flying a few meters away. It stuck tip first in a small mound of dirt. Sokka barely had time to gape after his sword when Zuko struck out with his foot, tripping Sokka. 

The impact with the ground forced the air from Sokka’s lungs and before he could recover Zuko was straddling his hips, a sword at Sokka’s throat. Zuko smirked down at him, bare chest heaving and sweat clinging to his muscles, black hair wild around his head. 

“I win”, Zuko said in that raspy voice of his. It sent shivers down Sokka's spine. Probably a residue reaction to when that same voice had used to scream and threaten him. 

Suddenly Sokka couldn’t seem to be able to find his tongue, his mouth dry. His eyes flittered around, trying to find a safe place to land, but all he could see was Zuko and more Zuko. Golden eyes stared down at him with an intensity that made Sokka squirm helplessly where he was trapped beneath Zuko. He couldn't seem to look away from Zuko. Red was bleeding into Zuko’s cheeks and down his chest in a messmerizing display that reminded Sokka of a sunset. Every place their bodies were touching felt too hot and an electric current was running through Sokka, making his whole body tingle. It really was not fair that Zuko was using his firebending on him when he had already won, but using lighting bending as well was a real overkill. 

“Y-yeah”, Sokka’s voice sounded completely breathless, embarrassingly enough. His cheeks felt way warmer than normal. “You do. I, uh, surrender.” 

Zuko remained where he sat, straddling Sokka. His chest was still heaving from labored breaths and it made his muscles ripple and move in a mesmerizing manner. Sokka wet his lips and felt his cheeks grow warmer when he noticed Zuko following the motion of his tongue. “Are you … are you gonna let me up?”

Golden eyes blinked in confusion and then a new wave of red colored Zuko’s pale skin. He quickly pulled his sword back from Sokka’s exposed throat and scrambled off of Sokka, almost kicking him in the ribs while he did so. Zuko avoided his gaze as he slowly climbed back to his feet and rubbed at the back of his head. Sokka couldn’t help but wonder if his hair was as soft as it looked and wanted to run his finger through it to check - a silly impulse he did his best to push away.

“Sorry”, Zuko choked out and cleared his throat. He put his two swords back into one and quickly sheathed it. He put his shirt back on, hiding his impressive muscles from sight and making it a bit easier for Sokka to breathe. Then he walked over to where Sokka’s sword was still standing in the dirt and pulled it free. He handed it over without looking at Sokka. 

“It's all good, man, that move you did at the end was really cool. Would you mind teaching me it?”

“Wait, you want me to teach you? Really?” Zuko’s good eye widened almost comically in surprise but the other one stayed narrowed. Sokka couldn’t help but wonder how much he could actually see through it. 

“Yeah, really. I could need a sparring partner and you obviously got skills. So what do you say?” A real smile broke out on Zuko’s face this time, not a smirk, and though it was small and kinda shy it caught Sokka completely by surprise. Suddenly he was out of breath again. The fight must have taken more out of him than he had thought. 

“Uh, sure, I can teach you what I know when I'm not busy teaching Aang firebending.”

“Thanks, buddy, you’re doing me a real solid. Could we go again right now? I wanna-” The ringing of a clock interrupted him. It was the dinner bell, signaling that food was ready to be served. It had been their solution to finding a way to call everyone back from wherever people might have wound up in the big temple. Sokka’s stomach growled and all thoughts about sparring went out of his brian. “Alright, let's swordbend again _after_ lunch. I'm starving.”

He grabbed Zuko’s wrist and started pulling him back towards where their camp was. Zuko reluctantly followed. “Are you sure I should go with you? Katara-”

“I’ll take care of Katara”, Sokka interrupted him. He had a lot of experience staving off fights with his sister. “Besides you gotta eat. I can’t have my new swordbending instructor fainting on me. That reminds me, should I start calling you Shifu Hotman too now?”

“If you call me that I’ll refuse to teach you anything”, Zuko said with a groan but there was another smile on his face. It softened his features and made him look his actual age, a boy barely older than Sokka. It was a good look on him and Sokka was struck with a sudden desire to make him smile again. 

When they entered the camp everyone else was already present. Katara looked up sharply at their entrance and her eyes hardened when they landed on Zuko. Sokka pulled him a bit closer by the grip he still had on the other boy’s wrist and Katara followed the movement, her face fogging over with confusion.

Sokka quickly let go of Zuko as if he’d been burned and felt his cheeks heat up. He sat down next to Katara and after a short moment of hesitation Zuko sat down at his other side. 

“Why did you and Zuko come here together and why are you both all sweaty?” Katara asked sharply. 

“We were swordbending together and since we're gonna go right back to that after lunch we didn’t see a point in washing up”, Sokka said casually. Beside him Katara’s posture suddenly became rigid and the air seemed to grow several degrees colder.

“You did what?” She asked in a terribly calm voice Sokka recognized far too well. She used it when she was so angry she became calm. 

Shit that was bad. He hadn’t expected her to react like that upon finding out he had Zuko had trained together, but maybe he should have expected that considering how reluctantly she was to let Zuko train Aang. And that was literally necessary for the fate of the world! He had to quickly convince her this wouldn't be a problem.

“Yeah Zuko’s not a bad dude once you get to know him and once I saw how good he is at jerkbending and saw his sword I just had to ask him if he wanted to swordbend with me.”

For some reason Katara grew even more frigid at that. Aang and Toph looked between the three of them, Aang with a confused expression and Toph with a shiteating grin. Haru on the other side of the fire blushed brightly and for some reason reached over to cover the Duke’s ears. What was up with that? On his other side Teo looked mortified. 

_“What?!”_ Next to him Zuko flinched at Katara’s tone and Sokka couldn't keep back a grimace. He had promised Zuko that he would take care of Katara - and he would! - but what was up with her? 

“Yeah I don’t have much experience in it and despite practicing solo I haven’t really improved much, but getting someone more experienced to help me should make me improve much quicker. And, well, Zuko agreed to help me.”

Toph’s grin was alarmingly big at this point. Was she okay? The others around the fire were growing increasingly red in the face, even Katara was blushing for some reason. 

“Like … this one move he did to me, knocked me completely off my feet! I'm sure I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. It was amazing, you should have seen it!”

“I certainly should _not_ have seen whatever sick move you did!” Katara shrieked so loudly Sokka grimaced in pain. Her face was suddenly flaming hot. 

“Uh, well I guess you can see it after lunch then if you want, Zuko’s gonna teach it to me once we’re done eating.”

On the other side of the fire Teo choked on nothing and started coughing loudly, flaming red in the face. Aang quickly jumped in to help him, hitting his back repeatedly until he started breathing again. Haru was staring blankly at nothing, his hands still held tightly over the Duke’s ears. Aang still looked confused but Toph was whispering something in his ear and slowly the confusion melted away to be replaced by mortification. Seriously, what was up with everyone?

“Seriously what is up with you guys? It's just a friendly activity between two guys. A way to let off steam and get some practice in before the real deal. Nothing strange about it. Help me out here, Zuko.”

Everyone turned to look at Zuko and he blushed under all the eyes turned his way. It was kinda adorable how awkward he was.

“Uh y-yeah I used to do … swordbending … with a lot of different people. My cousin was the one to first suggest I do it since I kept getting frustrated over my lack of progress in my firebending. Helped me work through my frustration and build my stamina.” He wilted beneath the horrified look Katara directed at him. “D-don’t worry, I went easy on your brother today since it was our first time practicing together and I’ll come up with some way of covering our swords from here on out so that it's perfectly safe.”

Sokka smiled encouragingly at Zuko, sure that his words would reassure Katara. But for some reason she looked even worse for wear. 

Katara turned back towards Sokka and grabbed his forearms with a sudden desperation that confused him to no end. “W-what about Suki? Why can’t you just wait to … to practice with her instead? Why _Zuko?_ ”

“Suki?” He asked and she nodded so vigorously that he was a bit worried she would hurt her neck. Sokka frowned at the weird question. “I mean I totally would if she was here but she’s not. Besides, she doesn't have a sword so there’s a lot only Zuko can teach me.” He lit up with a sudden idea. “Oh! But if we find her and she joins our group again the three of us can practice together! What do you say, Zuko?”

Zuko shrugged. “It's fine by me.”

“Great! Then it's decided!”

“I … I give up”, Katara said weakly and buried her face in her hands. 

Sokka frowned at her. “You okay there, sis? You’re … you’re okay with this, right? Me and Zuko swordbending together?”

“No. No, I’m not okay, but it doesn't seem like I can stop you. Just … be careful okay?” She lifted her head from her hands and directed a downright scary look at Zuko. He gulped and scooted further away from her. “If you hurt my brother I will end you, do you understand?”

Zuko turned even more pale than normal and nodded with obvious fear splattered all over his face. Sokka automatically reached out to clasp his shoulder in comfort. He might not have liked Zuko that much before, but something about sparring with him had made Sokka warm up to him and he felt this strange need to comfort him. 

“Well you better eat up, Jerkprince, I wanna get in a few hours of practice before it gets dark.”

“Right.” Zuko ducked his head and started shoveling food into his mouth. Sokka quickly followed suit, eager to get back to sparring. That move Zuko made with his sword looked so cool and Sokka couldn't wait to learn it. He also kinda wanted to get away from the rest of the group, they were acting so damn strange! Several people had choked on nothing when he said he wanted a few hours practice. Like what was up with that? 

Slowly the others started to eat their own food, Haru giving them a mistrustful once over before he let go of the Duke. The conversation started up very haltingly, Aang, bless his heart, leading the way by starting a talk about his training. But that kinda brought Sokka’s attention right back to how weird they had been acting. None of them acted like that when Aang talked about _his_ training. Was it just because he was doing it together with Zuko and people were still uncomfortable about him? But then Aang started talking about his and Zuko’s firebending training and no one batted an eye. So it was just when it was he and Zuko training? Rude!

Once he had eaten the last of his food and Zuko too, Sokka stood and stretched. His muscles were surprisingly stiff from the sparring before, but he pointedly ignored that. It was not the first time and would not be the last time he got a bit sore from training. Wasn’t gonna stop him. 

“You done, jerkbender? Ready to go back to practicing?”

Zuko quickly stood up and then blushed when the conversation around them died out and they all turned to stare at the two of them. “Yeah I’m ready, let’s go.”

They started walking away together when Toph suddenly screamed at their retreating backs. “Have fun having sex!”

Sokka tripped over nothing and found himself lying sprawled starfish on the ground. Next to him he heard Zuko make a sound like a dying animal. Sokka clambered to his feet with all the grace of a newborn giraffe-deer on ice, cheeks burning so hot he was sure that Katara would be able to cook an egg on them. 

“W-what did you say?” he stuttered out.

Toph raised an unimpressed eyebrow - who had taught her to do that? “I said; have fun having sex.”

Hearing it for the second time did nothing to stave off Sokka’s mortification. He chanced a glance over to Zuko and was kinda revealed to see that he was an even bigger blushing mess. Their gazes met for a second before they both looked away just as quickly. Sokka kinda wished Toph would open a hole beneath him and leave him there.

“W-what are you talking about? Zuko … Zuko and I aren’t having s-sex!” He could barely say the word without dying.

The whole group stared at them with various levels of disbelief. Katara was the first to gather herself. She jumped to her feet and marched over to them, pointing her finger at Sokka’s chest as if it was a sword - and considering Sokka had had a sword against his throat just an hour ago he should know.

“What are _you_ talking about? You were the one who wouldn’t shut up about how much sex you and Zuko had and how much more sex you’re gonna do!”

“What!? When!?”

“ _What_ when? You said it just minutes ago! That you're gonna go back to practice your ‘swordbending’” Katara did air quotes when she said the last word. 

“Uh yeah.” Sokka was so confused he felt like tearing out his hair. “We're gonna go practice. With our swords. Swordbending.”

Katara’s face twisted in disgust. “There you go again, stop it with the innuendos! We get it, you’re gonna have sex! Just say it!”

“What in the ever living fuck are you talking about? We’re gonna swordbend. As in sparr together with our swords,” Sokka said and held out Space swords towards her to make his point come clear. He even pointed at the pair of swords hanging from Zuko’s back to be safe. “Our _literal_ swords.”

A series of expressions crossed Katara’s face in quick succession. Confusion, relief, embarrassment, anger. Behind her the rest of the group went through similar face journeys. “Well how was I supposed to know you were talking about sword fighting!”

“Why the hell would you think we were talking about anything else?!”

“I … but what about you calling him a jerkbender? Didn’t you mean ... you know?” She made a vague gesture with her hand that made Sokka’s whole face burn once he realized what she meant.

“Jerkbending is what I call firebending! Cuz it's for jerks! I called both Zuko _and_ Aang that a few days ago!”

“So … there’s no … sex? Between you and Zuko?” Katara asked haltingly. 

“NO!”

“R-right. Well …. keep it like that.” With those words she turned and fled back to the rest of the group who all looked a mix of utterly relieved and terribly embarrassed. Except for Toph who looked far too disappointed at this turn of events. She was twelve! She shouldn’t even know what sex is!

Sokka quickly grabbed Zuko around the wrist and pulled him away as quickly as he could without running. Damn, that was mortifying. 

He couldn’t look at Zuko the whole way back to the space they had sparred in. Now that the others had pointed out the second meaning of literally everything he and Zuko had said his mind wouldn't stop whirring, coming up with pictures of what exactly it would have looked like if he and Zuko did what they had hinted that they were doing.

Not … not that he _wanted_ to do that or something. Of course not. He was straight. Yup. Totally straight. And not at all into Zuko. 

Zuko and his muscles, glistening with sweat as he panted from exertion, his dark hair messy and golden eyes shining as they looked down on him. Zuko and his unexpectedly sweet smiles and tempting smirks that Sokka wanted to see again and again. Zuko and the strange electric current that had passed through Sokka when Zuko had straddled him, a sword held against his throat, bare skin brushing against bare skin. Zuko and the sudden fluttering, burning sensation in Sokka’s stomach at the thought of all that but in a … different situation. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. 

_Oh. Oh shit._

They came to a stop in the courtyard and Sokka dropped Zuko’s wrist as if he had been burned. He couldn't meet Zuko’s eyes, fearing what he would see there. He wasn't sure what he was most afraid of; that Zuko would be disgusted at the implication of the two of them, or that he would like it. 

Sokka cleared his throat. “Lets just practice and forget about … what they said.”

“Alright”, Zuko said and the endearingly awkward way he said it made Sokka relax.

He looked up to meet Zuko’s golden eyes and it was like a bolt of lightning had hit him in the chest. Those brilliant eyes, staring right back at him with the intensity of a thousand suns. Sokka found himself unable to look away.

As a minute, an hour, a lifetime, who knows how long, passed without either of them breaking the other’s gaze, a smirk slowly started to grow on Zuko’s face. It ignited a fire in Sokka’s gut.

“Or we could … swordbend.” Zuko wiggled his one eyebrow in a ridiculous manner. That finally broke the tension between them and Sokka started to laugh. Zuko soon joined in and the noise was so beautiful that Sokka never wanted it to end.

“In your dreams, jerkbender”, he said once he had managed to stop laughing.

“Sounds to me like it's in _your_ dreams”, Zuko shot back with a smile. Sokka couldn’t help but return the expression, grinning dopely at him. 

“Shut up”, he said and shoved Zuko playfully. “Let’s just practice.”

Though he _would_ keep the … other … kind of swordbending in mind. Maybe it was worth considering at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to leave this opened ended but we all know Zukka is in love
> 
> I'm hoping that I will be able to write something for the rest of Zukka week cuz I love this ship so much
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you leave a kudos or comment I'll love you forever! My zukka tumblr is [suckerforzukka](https://suckerforzukka.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come chat or something!


End file.
